Lune de sang
by Tempy-san
Summary: La Bête vit sur le Sunny. Elle tue sans hésitation à chaque Pleine Lune. Chaque mois une victime. Chaque mois des pleurs. Tout petit OS spécialement pour Halloween. ;3 PROBLÈME RÉGLÉ. Bonne lecture!


Hello! Voici un tout peetit OS pour fêter Halloween ;) Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lune de sang.

Elle rôde. Fuyez braves gens! La Bête arrive. Le nez en l'air, les yeux brillants de méchancetés, elle chasse. Une proie... Où est sa future proie? La lune se colore du sang de la victime. Le regard affamé, elle regarde devant elle. Puis, des os se brisent sous ses crocs où ruisselle le sang.

- AAAAAAAH!

Un horrible hurlement brisa la douce nuit dont profite les Mugiwaras. Enfin, c'était l'aube. La cause du dérangement était le jeune renne au nez bleu _(HAHA :fuis:)_, Chopper. Inquiets, ses compagnons accoururent vers lui. Les garçons n'avaient pas à faire grand pas étant dans la même pièce. Le spectacle devant leur nez les pétrifia et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Que faisait le corps d'Usopp massacrait au sol sur une énorme flaque de sang...? Quand Nami arriva et le vit, elle poussa un cri d'horreur. Pourquoi et comment?! Les garçons n'avaient pourtant rien entendu. Quant à Chopper, il s'était effondré sur son nakama et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Le cadavre n'avait plus de membres et son visage était serein. Trépassé dans son sommeil.

_PDV Chopper_

N-non! C'est impossible! POURQUOI? Je ne comprend pas... Je dormais à côté de lui et je suis vivant moi! ... USOPP. Pf tu parles d'un médecin, même pas fichu de sauver la vie d'un ami. Mon coeur me fait mal et ma gorge se serre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer. Si pathétique. A côté de moi, Luffy à un visage sombre. A quoi pense-t-il donc? Une rage sourde brûle en lui. Il tien beaucoup à ses compagnons mais... Je vois quelques larmes coulaient contre sa joue, cependant il les chasse avec son bras et se mord la lèvre. Je le regarde avec peine. Cela doit être dur pour lui qui a perdu son frère il y a deux année, je fronce les sourcils et observe le corps. Très étrange... Une odeur bestiale me chatouille la truffe. Une bête? Pourtant je n'arrive pas à trouver sa piste. De plus en plus suspect. Quand Sanji annonça le repas, les autres avancèrent doucement, même Chapeau de Paille. Zoro part en dernier et m'attend mais je prétexte ne pas avoir faim. Il n'insiste pas. Je n'ai pas faim, ce doit être l'écoeurement.. Oui c'est sans doute ça! Je m'occupe du corps du défunt.

* * *

HOUUUUUUUU... C'est la pleine lune. Lune qui se teinte de rouge. Plusieurs victimes ont disparus. Ils sont tous occis. La rousse, la tête étant son seul reste. La brune massacrée. Le cuistot dévoré _(un cuistot qui se fait bouffer c'est trop bien. XDD)_. Un tas d'os à la mer. Un cybord déchiqueté. Et aujourd'hui...

- Luffy!

Chopper se lève d'un bond et s'approche de lui. TROP TARD. Il ne reste qu'un bras, un pied et une tête souriante _(c'est un D!)_. Non... NON! Encore. L'aventure est terminée. Zoro se rapproche et garde un visage neutre Mais ses yeux trahissent son lourd chagrin. Il faisait parfaitement confiance à Luffy et savourait chaque jour leur voyage. Mais que devient un équipage si son capitaine meurt? Il disparaît avec lui. Le renne ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-il rentrer? Trop loin. Ils étaient dans le Nouveau Monde! La mort était-elle présente? Triste destin. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi ils mourraient comme ça. Enfin bref... A qui le tour maintenant?

Un grognement se fait entendre dans le dortoir. Surpris, le sabreur ouvre son oeil. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore? Soupir. Surprenant du bruit la nuit sans eux. Une horrible bête se dresse devant lui. Elle a un nez bleu. Attendez... Un quoi?! Serait-ce...? Mais elle l'attaqua violemment visant sa gorge. Il l'évita in extremis. Hm il n'était surement pas conscient... Mais il avait tué ses amis, non? Mais difficile lui en vouloir aussi. Pas d'armes sous la main, zut! Il recula et aperçu une torche et l'a brandit. Il tenta de l'appeler, sans succès. Chopper se brûla et hurla de douleur en plaquant ses pattes poilus sur ses oreilles. Interloqué, Zoro se rapprocha. La Bête rétrécissait à vue d'oeil et des bois poussaient sur sa tête. Les crocs disparaissaient et les pattes devinrent des sabots. Retrouvant sa forme normal, le renne tituba, le regard dans la vague. Le sabreur tenta de nouveau:

-Chopper?

Pas de réponse. Il s'est endormi.

_PDV Chopper_

_Hm? Qu'est-ce qui me brûle les yeux encore...? Saleté de soleil! _Je me retourne face au mur en grommelant. J'essayais de dormir en vain. A mon réveil, il m'a tout expliqué mais ne peut pas pas y croire. Impossible je n'ai quand même pas pu les... les... Non! Je suis médecin, je ne tue pas au contraire. Un soupir sort de ma bouche. Je me torture vraiment l'esprit mais je ressens une énorme culpabilité._ Usopp..._ il me racontait tellement d'histoires fantastiques. Je croyais vraiment en lui, il était formidable et m'impressionnait beaucoup._ Nami..._ bon je dois l'avouer qu'elle me faisait très peur. Mais c'était avant tout une amie que j'appréciait. Sans elle on est vraiment perdu; et c'est bien le cas aujourd'hui. C'est pas comme si on pouvait survivre à deux. J-J'ai progressé c'es vrai. Mais pour mes compagnons!_ Robin... _Au début elle était effrayante mais je me suis attaché à elle. C'est toujours un plaisir de jouer aux échecs avec elle. Robin était vraiment sympathique! Finalement elle a trouvé la mort... Par moi. Je me déteste. _Sanji... _Ses plats étaient vraiment délicieux! Je crois que quand il est mort, Luffy a failli détruire le bateau. Comprenez le, voir mourir ses amis est un horrible supplice pour lui. Alors si vous lui enlevez la nourriture ça va pas le faire. _Brook... _Je pensais qu'il ne mourrait jamais, mais si. On a retrouvé des vêtements à la mer. Je suis aussi un lâche... De toute façon le squelette n'avait plus envie de faire de la musique avant de trépasser. Pauvre Laboon. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas prendre leur place?! _Franky... _Vraiment impressionnant. Vous vous rendez compte?! Il tirez des rayons laser! Trop classe! Je me demande comment un tas de ferraille peut se faire tuer comme ça... J'aurais aimé voir Luffy et Usopp gambadait joyeusement avec moi. J'aurais aimé voir Robin et Nami discutait paisiblement au soleil. J'aurais aimé voir Zoro et Sanji se battre comme d'habitude. J'aurais aimé entendre la musique de Brook et Franky... J'aimerais que tous redevienne comme avant!

Je restai longtemps sur le pont à réfléchir. Puis les jours passèrent. Étrangement je me sentais mieux. Bien sûr on se perdait tout le temps et je m'étais arrêter sur une île. L'aventure ne m'appelait plus. Et puis apparemment mes transformations nocturnes ne se manifestaient plus. Tant mieux... Pourrais-je me pardonner un jour la mort de mes camarades les plus chers? Question stupide! Non.

* * *

VOILA. Ouaais je sais, la fin la plus nulle du monde. XD J'espère que vous avez aimé. Oh et je vais maintenant me concentrer sur le chap 3 de ma fic promis. ;) BONNES VACANCES A TOUS!


End file.
